<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dog grooming by Dawnlightsilhouette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896583">dog grooming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette'>Dawnlightsilhouette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, black butler book of atlantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, M/M, Pining Sebastian, forehead kiss, mentions of Sebastian the dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel doesn't like the way his aunt changed Sebastian's hair style and Sebastian just wants cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dog grooming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just so we're clear on that: Usually I don't specify Ciel's age and let everyone picture him as as old as they want or when I specify it, I make him 18 or older. But with fics like this one that take place during canonical events, it's difficult, because Ciel is canonically younger. So the compromise here is that they simply don't do the sex. If anyone still has a problem, get out please, go read something different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel sighed relaxed as Sebastian massaged the soap into his hair. Sebastian had become very good at massaging and his feeling for when a bath was too hot or too cold had improved a lot since their first encounter. The tub in which Ciel was sitting was full of pleasantly warm water that was adorned with the foam of the soap. Ciel leaned into Sebastian's touch and closed his eyes. He could feel Sebastian's breath on his neck and could tell that he was toying with the thought of kissing Ciel's neck. Unfortunately he suppressed his impulse and instead reached for the jug of water with which he washed the soap from Ciel's hair.</p><p>After Ciel was clean, Sebastian lifted him out of the tub, dried him off and wrapped him in a towel, in which he sat him on a chair so he could brush Ciel's hair. Ciel clutched the inside of the towel with his hands and took a deep breath. "How long have we been on the Campania now?", he wanted to know. "For three days.", Sebastian replied. Ciel frowned. “Only three days and I can't stand Aunt Frances anymore. And Lizzy will crush me at some point.", Ciel grumbled. He shouldn't have asked, it only made his mood worse. Sebastian put the brush down and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair. “Before she can do that, I'll crush her. Literally.”, he said softly. Ciel couldn't suppress a twitch of the corners of his mouth. Still, he had to admonish Sebastian. “You know you mustn't do anything harmful to Lizzy. She's my cousin, my childhood friend and that she's annoying doesn't change that.", Ciel said. Sebastian sighed and leaned down to press his nose into Ciel's hair. “I know, young master. I won't harm her.", he muttered. </p><p>Ciel glanced over his shoulder at him. "You don't have to be jealous because of her.", he reminded Sebastian quietly. The likelihood that someone was listening at the door to Ciel's room was extremely slim, but it still felt so new and vulnerable when they talked about their feelings for each other. It wasn't long ago that Sebastian had admitted on an impulse that he loved Ciel. Ciel had been irritated and worried at first. And they'd had a somewhat tense conversation about it, in which Sebastian explained that demons love differently than humans. Sebastian's love for Ciel, who was still very young at the moment, was not sexual, but neither was it platonic or paternal. When Ciel was older, he would begin to desire him physically, but until now he didn't want more from him than hugs and Ciel's affection. He'd be content with that, he'd said, but demons loved from the bottom of their hearts. And even if Ciel never had anything to fear from Sebastian, everyone who got too close to him had to fear for their life.</p><p>Sebastian nodded and lowered his gaze. “I know I don't have to be jealous, but I can't control that. Forgive me, young master.", he replied just as quietly. Ciel turned completely to Sebastian and placed his hands on Sebastian's cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead, which elicited a pleased sigh from the demon. Ciel stroked his hair with one hand, but pulled it back again, frowning. Sebastian's hair was still slicked back with the pomade Frances had tortured him with. Ciel moved his chair next to the bathtub and gestured for Sebastian to kneel next to it. He took the jug of water that Sebastian had not completely emptied and poured the rest of the contents over Sebastian's head. Sebastian shook his head like a dog, his hair flying back and forth. Ciel let his towel slip down from his shoulders and gently pulled Sebastian's head towards him. </p><p>Sebastian knelt down on the floor next to Ciel and laid his head on Ciel's lap, his hands on Ciel's thighs. Ciel carefully rubbed his hair dry with the towel and ran his fingers through the black strands to avoid knots. Ciel was not experienced in taking care of someone else's hair, but he managed to get Sebastian's dry and not pull on it. Finally he let the towel sink and took the brush instead, with which he properly arranged Sebastian's hair. After a short time he put it back and sorted Sebastian's strands of hair into their place with his hands. A few were pushed aside, some tucked behind his ears and finally Ciel also stroked the one strand that was always falling into Sebastian's face into its place.</p><p>"There, now you look like yourself again.", he stated with satisfaction and pet Sebastian's head. Sebastian smiled at that. "Thank you, young master.", he mumbled happily and enjoyed the caresses, his chin practically glued to Ciel's thigh. Ciel smiled and shrugged. "What kind of a master would I be if I didn't take care of my watchdog?", he asked jokingly and giggled at the way Sebastian grimaced at that. Sebastian made an unwilling noise and rubbed his cheek against Ciel's thigh. "I still can't quite believe that you named me after a dog- ow!", he complained, but was interrupted by Ciel pulling on one of his strands. His amusement was gone and he looked at Sebastian offended. “Listen, this dog was my very best friend when I was a child. He has always stood by me, was loyal to me and protected me with his life until the end. I don't want to hear any nagging about your name.”, Ciel explained angrily.</p><p>Sebastian gazed at him with wide eyes. "Maybe... the name suits me quite well after all.", he muttered. He pressed his nose to Ciel's knees and put his hands on them, so he looked up at Ciel from below with cute puppy eyes. Ciel had crossed his arms, but now he sighed and loosened them again. He caressed Sebastian's cheek, planted a kiss on his head, and then stood up. "Come along. My good dog can stay in bed with me for the night.", he said conciliatory and went from the bathroom into his bedroom, while the towel dragged behind him on the floor like a cloak. A happy smile spread across Sebastian's face. He got up and followed his master, like a happy puppy, excited about the prospect of being able to cuddle with his master all night long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>